Show me the money!
by Gospel of anime
Summary: Ichiraku's has closed down! Oh, no! Now Naruto must get the money to pay off it's debts! But how will he get the money to suffice such a problem? Something that involves fighting, I hope? Rated T. Please review.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT or Naruto Shippuuden._**

**_They are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Akira Toriyama and Tv Tokyo._**

**__****_Please buy their products or they'll kill your entire family._**

_(Inner thought)_

**Chapter 1**

**Budget cuts

* * *

**

"No! No! NO!" Naruto screamed, the horrific sight before him too much to bear.

"Why!" he screamed as he dropped to his knees and beckoned at the sky.

"Don't blame me!" yelled the chef as he packed the last dishes into a wooden crate. "Tell that to to your pal, chubby cheaps!"

Ichiruka's ramen shop had hit some money problems. BIG MONEY PROBLEMS. It all started two months ago, when they were at their highest income. This was when Chouji's entire family was there, celebrating some rather exciting news. Chouji had found a mine whilst on a mission, and it was filled with gold. He brought it to ANBU in the local village, but the mine had nothing to do with the village. For a small fee, the ANBU escourted chouji to the leaf village. His family were delighted and swam in his findings. Chouji paid his 5 year tab to icharuka and their house now rivaled the Hokages tower. They had so much money, the resteraunt put up the price for ramen, extended it into a full resteraunt with chandeliers and dining tables. BIG MISTAKE. One day, Chouji decided to make a wall out of Gold for Novelty puposes. While stacking them up, one bar fell off. When Chouji picked it up, the golden reflection of him was spotted as golden filings now covered the ground where the bar had landed. It was ordinary Iron painted gold. The paint was covered in a metal gloss was to keep the reflection. Chouji's wishes of a wealthy life and a supermodel wife was now shredded like the paint that had crushed his dreams. He told his parents first and then Ino. ANOTHER BIG MISTAKE. Ino was at Ichiruka's talking to Ayame about weight loss solutions. While she was talking, it slipped out. Not like "I wanna be as thin as Chouji's wallet." It was more like "Chouji's gold is fake, you'll never see income again." The father and daughter spent a fortnight shivering everytime they looked around the now posh resteraunt. Ichiruka's fine dine and ramen cuisine had to close down for good.

Naruto hung his head and fell sideways on the dusty street floor. This was the saddest moment of his young life.

"This isn't fair...this just isn't fair..." Naruto muttered as he shivered in a fetal position in the middle of the street.

* * *

Hinata strolled down the street in a happy mood. It was her birthday tommorow and she couldn't wait.

_"Maybe Naruto will be there and we'll..."_

She nearly fainted at the mere thought of it.

She treated herself and Hanabi to some ice cream. She loved having Hanabi as a little sister, she never whined or was strict like the rest of the Hyuuga's. She was the coolest little sister she could ever have.

"Nee-san?" Hanabi asked with huge eyes.

"Yes?"

"Could you leave me at the ninja acadamey? I left my coat there...and...um..." She looked down at her shoes.

"Oh...of course!" She said, smiling.

The walked down the street until they reached the brick red building.

"Bye!" she shouted, not looking back.

"...bye..." Hinata half murmered.

She looked at where Hanabi as sprinting. There was the faint silhouette of...no...it couldn't be. Konohamaru stepped from beneath the the shadow of the open door.

"Your late." he said with lazy eyes.

"I know, sorry. I was having fun with my sister and we lost track of time."

He shrugged, than yawned.

"Whatever. This one is not that important anyway. He's always going on and and about..."

They talked on as they entered the compound.

Hinata narrowed her eyes suspiciously, than relaxed. Hanabi was the kind of girl who stayed away from danger.

She walked back into the street and jogged down to the weapon shop, before catching sight of the orange bundle lying in the middle of the road.

_"N-Naruto-kun_...? _What's he doing down there in the middle of the road?_"

Naruto was rolling from side to side in the dirt, his entire left fist in his mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She asked, worried for his sanity.

He stopped rolling and shot her a gaze with wide traumatised eyes.

He launched himself at her, knocking her to the ground.

"w-w-w-why h-h-hasssss...IT CLOSED!" he yelled at her, grinding his teeth to powder.

Hinata looked horrified.

Naruto half stood up and started shivering as he yanked his spiky hair down and tried to eat it.

"WHAT'S WRONG NARUTO!" she yelled.

He froze, than burst into tears.

"Waahhh! It's the worst thing ever!" he wailed as tears rained from the corners of his eyes.

"W-what is it?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's gone! It's all gone and it'll never come back! EVER!" he shouted at her from point blank range before finishing his rant with:

"I'm gonna starve!"

He then fell back and resumed his fetal crying position.

* * *

**_I hate not finishing stories! Grrr!_**

**_I keep starting new ones instead of finishing the old ones! Grrr!_**

**_I shall update this story soon...Grrr! I hate typing!_**

(Please review)**_  
_**


End file.
